The Meeting
by HopeandStruggle
Summary: One Shot. Everything started out normally enough… well as normal as being an 800 year old ninja could get anyways. (Secret Trio implied)


Everything started out normally enough… well as normal as being an 800 year old ninja could get anyways. Randy was enjoying a game of grave puncher when he felt the room grow cold. Now Randy being you're -average -teenage -boy was too engaged in his little activity to even care until a chilling voice broke his concentration. "Say good night boy." Before our young hero could do anything pain erupted from his head and everything went dark.

It felt like he had been asleep for hours or it could have been minutes for all the purple haired boy knew. His head still hurt a little but at least he knew he was awake for the time being. Blue eyes scanned what room he was put in and tried to stand up only to find his arms and legs tied up. The room was small with a bed in one end and a little table not that far from it. The room was simple enough but continued to give the boy an eerie feeling. _Well now isn't this fantastic. Did McFist finally find me?_ Before the boy could think too much on it a green mist seemed to fill the air. Looking frantically around to see where the mist had manifested he failed to notice a figure emerge from the walls. The figure smirked at the boy as he continued to figure out where the mist came from. It wasn't until the figure kicked a small pebble catching the boy's attention. Randy had expected a lot of things but some guy with blue skin and white hair in some king of jump suit floating in the air along with small little green lights floating around him were not one of them. The figure had expected the boy to scream or something but he only continued to stare. The boy was definitely not what he had expected with his bright innocent eyes and such strange purple hair that oddly enough suited him. The stranger was the first to break the silence. "So." He began "You are The Keeper of Knowledge?" He leaned in closer so he knew they boy was listening. "Then tell me, where is The Protector of Magic and The Peace Between Worlds?" they boy was silent for a moment before a small calm smile spread across his face. "I have no clue what you're talking about but the whole GHOST thing is so honking Bruce!" There was a slight look of surprise on the strangers face but was soon replaced with annoyance. Had he gotten the wrong child? Imposable. His resources were never wrong. "Tell me boy. You are The Keeper of Knowledge are you not?" the boy stared at him for a moment thinking the question over before something clicked. "Knowledge? Sound like you're talking about the Nomicon. Unfortunately for you I don't have it on me right now so."

"I do not care for your 'nomicon' child. That ancient relic serves me no good for I cannot use it." He leaned in closer so that his eyes matched our hero's. "You are the only person that is able to use the power of the 'nomicon' there for it is of no use to me; however, it is you that I am interested in." The stranger gave a smirk that sent chills down Randy's spine. If looks could kill he was sure he would have died a thousand times over. In the distance a light chime could be heard causing the stranger to frown. "It is late little one. We will speak more in the morning." Before Randy could say anything he was lifted up bridal style and carried to the bed that was on the other side. Once safely on the bed the stranger cut the binds around his legs and arms then somehow pulling out handcuffs cuffed his left arm to the head of the bed. Randy gave him a quizzical look. "Don't think being tied up would be comfortable sleep but I can't have you trying to escape either." A look of disappointment came across the boys face. He was now stuck here alone and away from his home and best friend, not to mention he didn't even have his ninja mask with him to help him get out of this situation. "Don't look so down kid. I'll be back tomorrow with your stuff. You're going to need it and don't worry. Soon you'll have two new playmates once we find them." Just as the stranger was about to leave the boy was finally able to ask the question that had plagued his mind since first meeting his captor. "What is your name?" The man stood still for a moment, contemplating his answer. "Dan… Dan Phantom." And with that he was gone leaving a confused a thoughtful boy starring at the spot where he once was.


End file.
